


Not So Alone, Alone Time

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Destiel FanFics [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Smut, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to keep watch over Dean but when things get a bit personal, he feels the need to leave. That's when he feels the tug in his mind and anything that happens beyond that, he is not responsible for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Alone, Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters nor the show they are portrayed in, thanks and happy reading. ☺

Castiel didn't want to be seen quite yet, he'd been lurking in the shadows nearly the whole day, just watching Dean as he walked and talked. Cas began to feel slightly guilty though when Dean began to undress slowly, he dripped a small amount of lube in his hand, rubbing them together for warmth. Then his fingertips brushed over the head of his cock, Castile's eyes widened as he saw this and he was trying to make himself leave before Dean realized he was watching him touch himself. Dean moaned and slowly took the base of his cock into his hand, stroking from base to tip slowly. Cas couldn't make himself leave, couldn't make his mind work right. All he could think about was Dean's hand rubbing his erection, his fist squeezing little moans from his throat. Castiel felt his own dick swell and lengthen, he had the sudden urge to touch himself but he refrained. Dean's breaths began to come quickly in tiny little pants as his hand quickened, his teeth bit into his bottom lip and soon enough he was cumming. He began to whisper something, and by the tug in Cas' mind, he could tell it was his name. Castiel was forced to show himself, the sound of the ruffling of feathers filled the room and Castiel pretended he hasn't seen what had happened before.

"Dean, d-did you c-call?" Cas asked and Dean jumped, his face flushed bright red. He yanked the covers onto him and growled his response.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked fiercely, his voice angry at the same time as embarrassed.

"Y-you called, Dean." Cas muttered and Dean cursed softly as he realized his mistake.

"Sorry man." Dean said and Cas muttered, he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting back to where Dean's hard-on lay beneath the covers.

"Is there something you need man?" Dean asked and he suddenly became very aware of the erection pressing painfully hard into the zipper of his slacks and his need for release.

"Can I ask a favor of you, Dean?" Cas asked and Dean nodded slowly.

"Sure man, anything." Dean said and Cas walked over to the side of the bed the Dean lay on.

"I require your assistance, I need to know how to get rid of this." Castiel said and motioned to the front of his pants, Dean blushed and cleared his throat.

"Cas, I'm sure you can figure it out." Dean said and Cas sighed.

"I am an angel, I have never had these urges before." Cas said and Dean's eyes widened in realization.

"Did-did you get that from-from just then when you walked in on me-" He stopped and Castiel nodded with his brutal honesty, Dean's wary, confused look was replaced by a smirk.

"Come lay down, Cas. But first, take your clothes off." When Cas hesitated, Dean rolled his eyes and added, "I can't teach you if you're fully dressed." Dean said and Cas nodded, he walked to the other side of the bed and, in the blink of an eye, he was stark naked. Dean repressed a gasp as he saw just how huge Castiel really was, he layed next to dean and looked over at him. Dean kicked the covers off and let his cock stand proud, Castiel had a couple inches on him but Dean was still proud of his length, he was better than most. Dean settled back against the pillows, his eyes going closed for a moment. Castiel watched his face when Dean looked back up at him, Dean cleared his throat again and grabbed the lube from the table. He squirted a bit into Cas' hand and then in his own, he began to rub his hands together and Castiel mimicked his actions.

"Alright, from here you just do what feels good. Take your cock into your hand." Dean told him and they both did, Dean slowly began to strok his dick. Castiel moaned as he mimicked his motions again.

"Make sure your grip is firm, not too firm but just firm enough." Dean said and castiel gave him a wary look.

"What is 'just firm enough?'" Cas asked and Dean sighed, reaching over before he even thought about what he was doing. He took Cas' cock in his hand and began to stroke it with a firm grip, Castiel let out a loud moan that sounded unhuman. Dean let his eyes travel down to Cas' cock as he smirked, his hand stroking it a few more times.

"You like that, Cas?" Dean asked and Cas whimpered softly in response, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Oh yes, Dean. I like it, I like it a lot." He answered and moaned again, Dean smiled. "You haven't felt anything yet, just wait until you cum." Dean said and Cas' whimpers and moans got higher and higher as he reached the breaking point, Dean quickened his hand and with two more tugs Castiel was cumming. His back arched off the bed and he thrust his hips into Dean's hand, his sticky semen spraying over his chest and Dean's hand. He closed his eyes as his post-orgasm high passed and realization set in.

"Oh Dean, that was-that was amazing." Cas said and Dean chuckled, his hand moving from Cas' now soft dick.

"It feels great, doesn't it?" Dean asked and Cas nodded enthusiastically, then Dean reached down to his abandoned dick and began to stroke it. Cas watched as Dean closed his eyes, Castiel forced him to move his hand and looked to Dean's face as Cas started where he left off. Dean looked hesitant but let Cas stroke his dick slowly.

"Oh Cas." Dean moaned softly, his voice rough and needy. Castiel smiled as Dean's eyes drifted closed, his hips bucking up to meet Cas in the middle as his fist tightened around his dick. Dean's deep gutteral moan told Cas that it was just right, he quickened his hand and Dean's fingers fisted into the covers. Cas couldn't resist as he leaves down and brushed his lips over Dean's, his eyes popped open and then his lips began to move with Cas'. Dean moaned and suddenly he needed more of Cas.

"Cas, oh Cas. I-I need you, man." Dean mumbled, lust filling his tone. Cas nodded and quickened his hand again, he was determined to finish what he started before he gave Dean anything.

"Oh Cas, yes!" Dean cried as a tiny beat of pre-cum dripped down his cock, Cas smiled because he knew Dean was getting close.

"Fuck, Cas. Oh God, yes!" Dean moaned loudly, Cas stopped, moving his hand and glared down at Dean.

"Dean, how would you feel if I started moaning your father's name?" Cas asked and Dean sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean said and Castiel nodded as he started where he left off, he quickened his hand again and Dean's body began to convulse as his orgasm neared. Without warning, he began to shoot sticky, white, strings of semen into the air. It landed on the both of them, Dean's head fell back and he bucked his hips up into Castiel's hand one last time as he shot another load. They layed there for a few minutes, Castiel stroking happily at Dean's now soft dick. He seemed intent on making Dean hard again.

"Cas, you can stop now." Dean whispered but Cas didn't, he only continued his stroking.

"Cas, you're gonna make me hard again if you keep doing that." Dean said and Cas met his gaze, Dean grunted as he saw the lust in his eyes.

"I know Dean, that's what I'm aiming for." Cas informed him and Dean moaned as his dick began to harden again.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean said and let his eyes move back to where Cas' soft hands stroked his dick back to life.

"Ah, Cas. I wanna fuck you, Cas." Dean muttered, his eyes still on Cas' hand. Cas smiled and quickened his hand against Dean's hard-on.

"Fuck me, Dean. Please." Cas begged, a smile spread across his lips. Dean grabbed the lube from the table and Cas didn't slow his strokes as Dean lubed his fingers. As much as it killed him, Cas moved his hand away so Dean could ready Cas' ass for his cock. Once he was ready, Dean straddled Castiel's waist. He spread his legs and lubed up his cock before slipping it deep into the angel's ass, Cas moaned and writhed beneath him as Dean began to slip more and more. He pulled out and pushed back in completely, connecting with Cas' prostate on the way. Cas cried out and Dean connected his lips with Cas', they moaned with one another and Dean slowly began to stroke Cas' cock. Cas let out a moan, followed by a curse then another moan. Dean allowed himself to quicken his thrusts and they were both about to cum when the motel door swung open. They snatched the eyes up to see Sam standing wide-eyed at the door, he didn't seem to be able to move as Dean never slowed. Cas closed his eyes as he began to pant roughly, his fingers digging into Dean's skin. Dean closed his eyes again as his lips met Cas' just before the door slammed closed. Dean didn't even have time to chuckle as he soiled his cum into Cas' tight hole.

"CAS!" He croaked out as he began to cum again, Cas began to whimper his name as his cock began to pulse.

"Oh Dean, oh yes Dean. Ah, ah yes! Yes! Dean! DEAN!" Cas' voice had gotten rough and deep, Dean's constant thrusts and his hand tugging at Cas' dick had him cumming roughly. Dean didn't stop though, he was still hard as tamarack. He worked Cas' cock back to it's full length and they fell back into the arms of passion, their names filling the small room as Dean drove himself into orgasm after orgasm, bringing Cas with him. Only when they could barely breath did Dean stop, their cocks aching and their throats dry and cracky. They couldn't help the smiles that took over their lips as they regained control of their minds and bodies, neither had felt better, more alive. And they both knew this wouldn't be the last time either.


End file.
